


Exiled

by Mortalitatis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I mostly just wanted to write Vriska working for Kanaya, I'm just tagging characters ahead of time, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slavestuck AU-ish I guess, because I'm lazy and don't want to do it later, wheesnaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalitatis/pseuds/Mortalitatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being Vriska Serket is not, in fact, the best thing on the whole goddamn planet.</p>
<p>Especially when she has to face the consequences of her actions and ends up working for someone far, far below her.</p>
<p>Also known as This Fic Made Me Realize I Have A Really Strange Addiction To Writing Rebellions/Revolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Ships and Castles

Vriska Serket was to be exiled.

She had been expecting this.

Her crimes had ranged from petty theft to murder of high government officials; it was a surprise Empress Feferi wasn’t just having her sentenced to death. She supposed she wouldn’t have minded such a sentence, actually, because at least then she wouldn’t have to wander the deserts until she just wasted away into nothingness.

The day after her sentencing, Vriska was pulled out of her shadowed cell early in the morning, a trail of expletives left in her wake as the guards tugged her along to a small, blank room. It was there they took her glasses and wrapped the blindfold tight around her eyes; _so this must be how Terezi feels_ , and a laugh escapes her. Her horrid jumper was tugged off her, and what she hoped were her original tee and pants were what took its place. She felt an assortment of what could only be described as heavy-duty blankets wrapped around her body, and had to be restrained the moment the guards began to pull her converse off her feet. The girl sagged and drooped as they pulled heavy boots on, all fight leaving her along with her favorite red shoes. Everything else had already been taken away from her: her robotic arm was replaced with a much more humanistic prosthetic one, her clothes interchanged for a drab cobalt jumper. They had at least let her keep the shoes (along with her glasses, for obvious reasons), for she had threatened to murder everyone in her way if they took them (and her threats were ones to be taken seriously). The girl had assumed that they would still let her keep them, but it seemed it was not so.

It had actually become much more difficult to drag her along as she sagged, as she was actually at least giving effort to move her legs when she struggled. The guards threw her into the back of what she soon believed to be a carriage, the rough, rickety clack of wheels on the ground and the clop of hoofbeasts cluing her in. There was an attempt to right her, to make her sit up and not take up the entire seat, but after some poking and prodding, it was discovered she would not comply and the guards simply took their place on the floor in front of her.

Several hours passed like this, the guards watching her with deadly intent while small mumbles along the line of ‘fuck you’ fell out of her. Upon one occasion, the girl actually drifted off to sleep, but it was not for long: her captors had determined that she was not to be afforded such bliss, even for a short time. Thus, she buried her face into the rock-hard cushion of the seat, counting each passing second, announcing every eight seconds that eight seconds had indeed passed.

She was quickly allowed the right to sleep soon after this began.

Vriska was woken with a kick in the side, to which she immediately responded with a yelp and a “DON’T YOU DARE EVER FUCKING KICK ME AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

This was met with a resounding chuckle and yet another kick to the side.

“It’s not like you could do anything. Now, get out.”

She stuck her tongue out.

The guard decided that the only solution at this point would be to chuck her out, and as she landed on her butt, she prepared to give him a tongue lashing before the sounds around her caught her off guard.

The Scorpio was entirely sure there was no water in the desert. So why were there waves crashing off in the distance? “Excuse me, but where the fuck am I?”

“You’re sitting on the seashore. Duh.”

“I can’t exactly see that, _dick_.”

The man huffs, but a crunch signified him stepping down beside her, and the blindfold came off and her glasses were returned to reveal what she had already known: they were, in fact, exiling her to the sea. The ocean stretched before her, an endless, rippling expanse threatening to swallow her up whole. “Excuse me, but I thought this was an exiling, not a death sentence, I can’t _swim_ -”

“Empress Feferi was entirely aware of this fact. However, you still haven’t reached your destination. If you’d just look to your left, you’ll see that there is a boat prepared to take you on the rest of your journey.”

Vriska, for once, did as asked, and his words rang true: just down the beach was a rather dingy boat, two trolls hurriedly racing about its interior to fully prepare for the criminal to join them. The girl stood, about to head off towards it, when she took a glance down at herself.

They had not, in fact, returned her tee and jeans.

Instead, an off-white cloak designed to wander the harsh, dusty deserts sat heavily on her shoulders, tied up at the front of her neck, sitting open to display a beaten, old, black t-shirt, its arms torn off. A much more new pair of white pants adorned her legs, the torn knees rip extending down until it disappeared beneath a deep black pair of boots, red laces holding them tightly closed. Her wrists sat wrapped in gauze, a cautionary aid for the burns caused by the shackles that had held her to the wall in her cell. She took a small step forward, adjusting to the ground’s apparent need to mold around her feet at every movement. After a few more careful steps, her stride became much more prideful, and only a matter of a few minutes passed before she was trying to clamber her way into the boat.

The girl was sat upon an old crate, the scent of rotted fish wafting up to her nostrils, forcing her to plug her scent receptors up with a pinch. This made it much more difficult for her to keep her balance, her crate threatening to slide all around the deck, only stopped by a firm planting of her feet. They drove straight into a storm, the waves crashing and beating the ship’s sides, rain thudding against the ground. Thunder rang above, lightning engulfing parts of the sky as the captain pushed them through, a shipmate pulling her into the boat’s bowels to keep her as dry as possible. Vriska tugged the cloak shut around herself, her knuckles going white as she held tight to the pole she was put beside. She shivered and shook, her mind pitching with the sea as she tried to keep as tight a hold on her nausea. The girl nearly fell back asleep once more, when a sharp yell snapped her awake.

“Destination just ahead! Get up, come on!”

Her legs yelled out as she stumbled forth, begging her to just sit back down, but she still continued forth up to the top of the deck. What she saw through the rain and the fog took her by surprise.

Smack in the middle of the sea, sat a castle. Dim lights shone through some windows, like beacons in the fog, just barely hinting at the jade coloring of the stone making up the walls. The structure itself was rather tall, completely swallowing up the clouds behind itself as they creeped ever closer. It was almost foreboding, warning her of the assuredly archaic tortures she was going to be subjected to inside. Fires raged inside some of the pillars jutting out of the angular walls, and shadowed figures stalked amongst them, blocking them for mere seconds before disappearing once more.

Vriska Serket was entirely sure she would’ve much rather had a death sentence at this point.

The ship mate almost immediately began to push her off the boat as soon as they had tied to the dock, and the moment she touched the sodden wood of it, she was forced onto her knees. Her glasses were removed, and another blindfold was wrapped around her eyes, jerked tight to ensure she couldn’t see at all. She opened her mouth to speak, but a hand quickly clamped her mouth shut, and a towel was shoved between her teeth to prevent any words from ever escaping her. Her hands were roughly bound together with rope before she was pulled to her feet once more, and someone ahead of her began to pull her along.

What could only be a huge set of doors slammed against the walls as they were opened, shaking the dock as she was led through. Her feet slapped against the slippery stone, and she nearly lost her balance when she was tugged onto wet grass. A gruff voice grunted as it tugged open a cellar door, and Vriska was pushed past the threshold, the door quickly shut behind her and her glasses shoved into her hands.

The darkness engulfed her, and only the sound of harried voices off in the distance let her know she’s not alone.

Each step down the stairs was slow and measured, ensuring she had a good foothold before she braved the next step. As she descended further into the dwelling, the voices ever so slightly became clearer, and she began to make out small statements: “Of everything she could’ve sent me, it had to be a hardened criminal…”

“Of course I’m going to take away the blindfold, no being deserves that -”

“… I’m surprised she hasn’t already fallen down the stairs -”

“Just light the torches!”

The Scorpio quirked a brow; the kinder statements came from a smooth, satin-like voice, one she discovered she could listen to forever if given the option. Why it was so kind, though, she did not know. A light shone through her blindfold, and as soon as she touched stable, stone ground again, the girl breathed out a sigh of relief. Footsteps slowly approached her, and Vriska steeled herself to be shoved to her knees again. However, that did not happen; no, instead, a delicate hand wrapped around her forearm, leading her further into the room. She felt the hand remove itself, and soon, its fingertips were edging under the fabric of the blindfold, when something strange occurred: “Is it alright if I remove this?”

Vriska gulped hesitantly, and nodded. The blindfold was pulled away, and she found herself face to face with the kindest, greenest eyes she had ever seen. Her own cobalt eyes fell to her lips and watched them pull into a careful, unsure smile, and the next thing she knew, the towel was out of her mouth. She quickly inhaled, as if she was only going to be afforded that one moment before it was going to be shoved back in, but the woman in front of her simply observed as she took in deep, shuddering breaths. The woman’s fingertips gently pressed to Vriska’s cheek, tracing curiously along the scars there, and the Scorpio heard her tut her tongue. “Tell me, were these there before you were jailed under Feferi, or were they new wounds added under her ‘care’?”

There was so much about this situation for the girl to take in, and her mind raced to come up with an answer for her as she desperately tried to figure out why this sultry voice didn’t refer to her as Empress Feferi. “Um. No. They’re all pretty old, the only new cuts are on my wrist – but, can’t exactly show you them, ‘cause,” she held up her bound wrists for the other to see, “my wrists are all tied up.”

The green-eyed troll before her hesitantly touched the bindings, her lips pulling into a frown of dismay. Vriska cocked a brow - seriously, why the heck did this chick care so much? Didn’t she know removing the wrist bindings from a criminal wasn’t exactly a good idea? However, she still tugged them apart, and the cool air brushing across Vriska’s rubbed-raw wrists caused her to suck in a breath. The kind troll’s piercing jade eyes flickered up to her, and she delicately held Vriska’s hands within her own. “Let’s get you upstairs - I do believe my medical kit is located in the room just above us.”

Before Vriska could edge in a single word about how no, it’s really alright, can you please stop, the woman had dragged her along, tugging her up the stairs on the opposite side of the room. The girl immediately shielded her eyes as she was pulled to the floor above; moving from horribly dim light to the world’s brightest room was not exactly conducive to one’s ability to see. She was directed to a table, and as she placed her butt down in the chair alongside it, the jade-eyed woman was already sitting before her with a medical kit in hand. She pushed through it, hunting for something; as she happened upon the item she was so desperately looking for, she let out a little ‘aha!’ and proceeded to pull out what looks like a little tube of rash cream. As she reached for Vriska’s arms and placed them on the table, something occurred to Vriska: she doesn’t know this chick’s name. “Hey, what’s your name, anyway? Why am I here? What’s going on?”

The woman glanced up to her as she began to apply the cream, her lips quirking upward in a small smile that made Vriska’s heart do funny things. “Many of your questions are to be answered later; for now, all you really need to know is that my name is Kanaya, and this humble abode of mine is where you’ll now be keeping residence.”

Vriska snorted. “HUMBLE? You’re kidding, right? This place is fucking HUGE -”

Kanaya tutted her tongue, holding up a palm to stop her. “No foul language, please. They’d warned me that the one they sent had quite the problematic vocabulary, but I seek to correct that.”

“Listen, lady - you ain’t getting me to stop using foul language. I’ll say what I goddamn want to say.”

“We’ll see about that.” She only gave Vriska that small grin, and in response, Vriska pursed her lips. What, was she sent to some reforming castle? Fuck that. She’ll show them - it now became Vriska’s immediate goal to act like the most obstinate bitch she could be.

Little hisses fell from Vriska as Kanaya rubbed in the rash cream, and Kanaya tried to shush her, tell her it’s alright - her touch was delicate and tender, trying desperately to soothe her through the pain. Upon each whine that came from the poor girl, Kanaya would whisper quiet apologies, gentle, sorrowful words telling her she’ll be okay, really, she will. Vriska heaved a sigh of relief as she finished, letting her hands drop into her lap, but it seemed she wasn’t being allowed this moment of rest - no, instead, Kanaya motioned for her to stand, and as soon as Vriska did, she took her by the arm and began leading her through the castle once more. “Yo, Kanaya, you mind telling me what the rush is?”

“It’s important we get you to your quarters soon - you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and you need to rest up. Anyway, I’m entirely sure the ride here was not exactly pleasurable - laying down should help soothe any aches caused by a tumultuous journey.”

Vriska cocked a brow. “What’s going on tomorrow that’s such a big deal?”

Kanaya turned towards her momentarily, that grin making a return. “You’ll see - tomorrow. I feel I must notify you that you are to be woken early, and so it would probably be of the highest necessity that you get some rest.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll try to sleep. But, y’know - you talk fancy.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Hmm. No. You look fancy, so it suits you.”

Kanaya paused for a moment, and the barest hint of jade snuck onto her cheeks before she turned back to look where she was going. “Thank you.”

A silence washed over the two, the quiet click-clacking of Kanaya’s boots the only sound resonating about the hallways and corridors. Vriska took the time to observe the place; high arches sunk into the darkness, disappearing into a nothingness that threatened to eat one up if they got too close. The whole inside was terribly archaic - it was obvious this castle had been built long before Kanaya arrived, old paintings depicting what seemed to be grotesque executions chipped and cracked decorating all the walls. Deep cracks tore them apart, making them even more horrendous as a poor troll’s head sat separated by a crevice instead of a blade. Torches hung at odd angles, the chips and cracks forcing them to shift and put light onto imagery that should’ve never been made, making the devilish figures even more evil than one could’ve imagined. Off in the distance, something dripped; with the ways things were looking, Vriska immediately assumed it was blood trailing off into a drain from a torture room.

“You live here?”

Kanaya gasped, as if she had forgotten she was indeed dragging another being along behind her. She checks back, and ensures the voice speaking was Vriska before snapping her head forward once more and answering her. “Not in this building, no - this place was used for far more misdeeds than I can count, and it’s not exactly a place I would think is pleasant to stay in. Some of my more… Barbaric servants chose to use this hall as their quarters, but I don’t think I would be able to handle it. I live in the Polilla Halls, as they’re much more suited for my needs - the wide windows allow for much more sunlight, and the artistry all along the walls is far more pleasant. Plus, I think they’re quite quaint; they’re wide, and the spacing allows for me to stretch out my fabrics and cut them much more easily than if I was stuck in a small area. I’m not entirely sure if they’d be the right place for you, but, it’s all I have to offer for now, unless you think moving into a murder scene is fine -”

“Whoa, what? Murder?”

“Yes, murder. It’s become more of an annoyance here, if anything; Feferi sends me new servants, and not even a day later, has them killed for one reason or another. We’ve all become quite used to it. I suspect you will, too.”

Vriska gave a simple shrug in agreement, not realizing Kanaya could not actually see her do so, and simply continued her mystified gazing at her environment. They stood before a grand set of double doors, and with a slight bit of effort, Kanaya tugged them open - to reveal a very, very stormy outside. Kanaya quickened her pace, forcing Vriska to do so as well, giving the girl hardly any time to look around and gaze at the space between halls. What she did see caused her to gape in awe - the whole area was almost a forest, trees as tall as some of the highest towers scratching at the sky. What looked to be a maze of flowers flew by as they ran, and more colors than Vriska swore was on the hemospectrum filled the area. It was so incredibly well kept, too; she must’ve had a gardening team of some sort working on the area 24/7.

Soon enough, they reached their destination: the Polilla Halls. Kanaya almost immediately slowed, causing Vriska to crash into her - as they quickly pushed up off the ground and awkwardly dust themselves off, Vriska made a quiet quip about how the blue tiling looked nice.

Eventually, Kanaya lead her down to a small corridor with doors on both sides, numbers posted on each one. “These are all free, go ahead and pick a room.”

Only seconds later, Vriska was standing at the door for Room 8, tapping her palm against the door lightly. “This one.”

Kanaya furrowed her brows, a curious smile pulling at the edge of her lips as she moved to push it open. “Do you like the number eight or something?”

“Are you kidding? It’s the best number there is!”

Kanaya shrugged, motioning for the other to step inside. “I’ve always been more partial for six.”

“You have a shitty taste in numbers.”

“And you have a foul mouth. Inside.”

Vriska huffed, but was soon plopping down upon the bed. The girl stretched out upon it, sighing to herself as the vertebrae in her spine tugged apart and snapped bad together, pops traveling all down it. It was only then that she glanced over and noticed Kanaya nervously standing in the doorway, a hesitant look upon her face as she fidgeted. “What is it?”

“Ah, well, um - would you like some blankets? I mean, unless you don’t sleep with blankets, or you feel your cape is enough to keep you warm through the night, but if you do want one - I’m sure I could scrounge up a blue one around here somewhere - or if you don’t want one, that’s fine, it’s your right to determine whether or not you sleep with a blanket -”

Vriska laughed, and Kanaya’s cheeks colored a meek jade. She scratched at the back of her neck, her eyes staring desperately at Vriska, pleading with her to respond. “Yeah, I could use a blanket - but it doesn’t have to be blue. Why would you look for a blue one for me?”

“Earlier you stated you liked the blue tiling - seeing as it’s rather plain tiling, I assumed you only stated as such because you’re fond of the color. It makes sense, Feferi’s told me you’re a blue blood - I’m quite fond of my blood color as well. But, anyway - I thought you might appreciate it, that’s all.”

With a slight _oh_ , Vriska gave her a nod, sending the girl off to go hunt down a blue blanket for her. In her time alone, she paused to think over what she had said - why the hell was she concerned with whether or not she would appreciate the color of the blanket? Hmph. She was a _hardened criminal_ , no one should care about her opinion, much less indulge her in things she likes. She folded her arms across her chest, flipping onto her side and huffing. Instead of waiting for Kanaya to return, she closed her eyes then, mumbling quietly to herself about how stupid and ridiculous all of this was.

When she heard Kanaya pad into her room (she must’ve removed the boots, it seemed) she stayed turned away, expecting her to simply drop the blanket at the side of the bed and step out. However, Kanaya instead draped the blanket on her, checking to make sure it covered the entirety of Vriska. She must’ve assumed Vriska was asleep, then, and decided to do her a favor by wrapping her up. Well. No harm in letting her pamper her, right? Right. Kanaya carefully and lightly tucked in the blanket, touching Vriska for hardly more than a second before moving to adjust the blanket somewhere else. After a couple of minutes, the girl seemed to have decided she was done - or at least, Vriska thought so, until she barely felt Kanaya gently lift her head and shove something soft and fluffy beneath it. Oh. A pillow. As soon as she was done setting the pillow beneath her, Vriska heard Kanaya whisper a soft _goodnight - oh_ , to which she realized she had never told her her name. Kanaya softly tiptoed out of the room, the door closing as quietly as possible.

—

A loud banging on the door woke Vriska from what was originally a peaceful sleep. She bolted up, angrily rubbing her eyes in an attempt to fully wake up, mulling over the options of who it was before picking a response: was it possible that was Kanaya? With the way she had so carefully gone about making sure she didn’t wake her, she assumed it was impossible for her to act so rudely. Still… She had mentioned today was a big day, and it was possible Kanaya was not an evening person. Thus, Vriska yelled out: “The hell do you want?!”

“The queen said to come and get your ass up! SO, get your ass up and down to the breakfast hall!”

Queen? Vriska furrowed her brows; well, she had some new questions to ask. “And would you mind telling me where the hell that is?”

“Take a left as soon as you step out this door and take another left as soon as you reach the end of the hallway! Now, get a move on!”

Vriska promptly threw a shoe at the door as a response, and as soon as she heard the angry voice stomp off, pushed herself out of bed. She took a glance down at her figure - she was still dressed in the clothes from the day before, the cape crumpled and creased from being beneath such a restless creature all day long. She undid the top button, letting the cape fall to the ground and pool beneath her, and gave an approving huff at her outfit before stepping out of the room.

Through following the instructions, Vriska soon found herself standing in the doorway of a huge hall, sweet scents wafting all around. Standing in that doorway made her feel out of place; people sat gathered around tables, laughing and chatting and simply enjoying one another’s presence, while she was just… There. By herself. Who would want to sit with someone so infamous, someone so well-hated by most, let alone speak to them? Vriska scratched at her elbow, worrying her lip as she debated stepping out and skipping breakfast. It’s not like she hadn’t gone without breakfast before - in fact, it was quite normal for her (as was skipping most other meals, as well). Vriska fidgeted for a moment more before starting to turn to walk out, when a kind voice hit her ears. “Ah! You’re up! Come, join me at my table, we’ve much to discuss.”

Vriska turned back, eyes settling on Kanaya - of course it was her. She hesitated, knowing that the whole hall was aware of her presence now, and if she didn’t join the apparent queen when invited, she would only be inviting trouble. Thus, she acquiesced to her request, arms pressing in on her sides to try to shrink herself as she made her way to Kanaya. The green-eyed troll patted the spot beside herself, regarding Vriska with a slight nod and a warm grin. She slid into the spot, and was only allowed a moment to stammer an _uh, well I_ \- when asked if she wanted food before Kanaya was snapping her fingers to have someone bring her an entire tray piled to the top with all sorts of fare.

How was it even possible for this much food to exist?

Vriska’s eyes swept over the plate, trying to determine just what the hell was set before her; at first she recognized pancakes, and without a moment’s hesitation, she pulled them before herself. She nearly dug in with her fingers before Kanaya lightly slapped the back of her hand to reprimand her (to which Vriska growled; she was not a dog to be taught new tricks, after all) and handed her a fork and knife. Vriska sneered at the utensils, but used them anyway, grumbling and mumbling the entire time, trying to look as displeased as possible while scarfing down the food. She hardly noticed that Kanaya was watching her with a sort of odd and curious stare - perhaps she was wondering how one such being could be so hungry. By the time she was done, Vriska had maple syrup plastered all around her lips, and before she could reach for another plate, Kanaya was handing her a napkin to wipe her face.

Vriska promptly took the napkin and tore it in half with her teeth.

“Honestly, I’ve allowed you to eat like such a barbarian already, if you could just indulge me for this one moment and clean yourself -”

“You’ve ALLOWED me to? Jeez, and here I was thinking, I get to eat my food howeeeeeeeever I want! I didn’t know there were ruuuuuuuules to eating. Tell me, what’re some of the other rules? Do I have to bow down to you as soon as I finish my meal, your Queenliness?”

“No, you do not have to -” Kanaya cut herself off with a slight dismissive noise and balling up her fists, realizing that Vriska was just playing her. “There are no rules. I only request you do not make an absolute mess of the place, as you were doing so just moments ago.”

“You think THAT’S making a mess of the place? THIS is making a mess of the place!” With a smarmy grin, she ran her fingers along the syrup on her face, taking it and wiping it on Kanaya’s cheek. Kanaya immediately scoffed, moving to clean herself off, speaking in a much more terse manner than before. “Honestly, I’ve done naught more than treat you with kindness so far, and this is how you repay me? I should punish you for this, but I’m not like her -”

Vriska snorted, throwing her palms up. “Whoa whoa whoa, punish me? You don’t own me, you can’t punish me -”

“But I do own you. Was this not explained to you before?”

For a moment, Vriska stared at her wide-eyed. Her fingers opened and closed, and she pursed her lips as she searched for words. Her mouth opened for a second, hanging ajar, and then promptly shut closed, before she slit her eyes and whispered to her. “What do you mean?”

“I see. Feferi must’ve simply told you you were exiled and that’s it,” she began, eyes glancing about as she carefully considered each word. “But there’s more to it than that. You’ve been sent here to serve me, directly and personally. It’s… Better than being a normal servant, for sure, but you are still a servant to me.” Her eyes settled on Vriska, warily watching her every action.

Vriska simply sat there in quiet horror. Her next words fell out in a decidedly far more meek tone, her eyes looking everywhere other than the girl next to her. “So I’m… A servant now. That’s it. That’s what I’ve… Been reduced to.”

For a moment, Kanaya gently placed a palm on her shoulder, but her compassionate gesture was gruffly pushed off. Kanaya cleared her throat, her gaze settling on her own plate, her hand falling back to the table. “Yes, well, that’s how it must be. This really isn’t anything too bad - you can ask any of my servants, I’m not a horrid owner. For now, though, I really must request that you finish your food; as I’ve stated before, you’ve a big day ahead of you -”

Vriska groaned, pushing the food away, her gaze falling to the floor as she seemingly crumpled in upon herself. “No, no - I’m not hungry anymore. Just tired. Can I go sleep instead of finished my food?”

Kanaya faltered, but as she caught the girl’s defeated tone, she gave a small nod. “Yes, go ahead. I’ll have someone come fetch you in an hour or so.”

“Mm. Great. See you later, then.” Vriska pushed out of her chair, eyes still locked onto the ground, before a small thought occurred to her, and she glanced over to Kanaya for a moment. “By the way, you never learned my name - it’s Vriska, Vriska Serket. Don’t think it’d be important for you to know anymore though, seeing as how I’m nothing more than a lowly servant now. Just another one of the giant, gray, nameless blob that serves beneath you.”

And with that, Vriska stomped away from the table and made her way back to her quarters, slamming the door shut before collapsing onto the bed and beginning to quietly cry to herself.


	2. Of Admirals and Empresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I wrote something.
> 
> Sorry about the extreme wait, guys; a ton of things just sort of happened all at once, alongside me getting massive writer's block. I know this chapter is sooort of short, but, seeing as it's still the beginning, that makes sense, right? Promise it'll get longer as time goes on.
> 
> Anyway, hey-o, we finally get to see Feferi and Eridan. _So exciting_.

Rough knocking was what first awoke the girl from her short slumber.

“WHAT IS IT NOW?”

“It’s been an hour and the queen wants you out of there and in the courtyard A.S.A.P.!”

Oh, _goddamnit_. Really? Had it been that long already? Vriska groaned, pushing her glasses up slightly as she rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, alright, I’ll be out there in a second!”

First things first--she needed to make sure it didn’t actually look like she had been crying at any point during that hour. Vriska shifted in the bed covers, muscles creaking as she slowly pushed her way up and off the mattress and onto her feet. There had to be a mirror in there somewhere--aha! A small, dirtied, cracked mirror sat in the corner of the room, and she shuffled over to it, sniffling as she leaned over to gaze into her reflection. From what she could see, her eyes were only slightly puffy; that wasn’t too bad, and she could probably hide it with her glasses.

Satisfied with herself, she was soon stepping out of the room, cape wrapped tight around herself as the cool evening air threatened to chill her bones. It seemed the servant who had come calling for her had stuck around just outside the room, as he motioned for her to follow along behind him.

They traveled through halls upon halls, some more dank than others, as the moon shone through high windows and distorted those old paintings. Silence surrounded them, only the hooting of a far off owl breaking it every so often.

Soon enough, however, they arrived in the courtyard, much to Vriska’s relief, as the Queen leaned over a small rosebush. “Hey, Queeny, so what’m I here for anyway?”

A quiet laugh came from the Queen, and as the servant stepped in to begin his lecture on why it was not appropriate to refer to the Queen as _Queeny_ , she simply waved him off. She strode over to the girl, a cerulean rose in hand. “You’ll see in a moment, Vriska. For the moment, come here.”

With a quirked brow, she stepped up right in front of the queen, watching her carefully. And that’s when Kanaya threaded the rose into her locks, letting it rest in the small crook between ear and skull on the left side of her head, a satisfied little grin sitting on her lips as she set her palms on her hips. “And the point of that waaaaaaaas?”

“Nothing. Blue simply looks good on you.”

Yeah, this chick was fucking _weird_. “Probably because it’s my blood color?”

“Probably, yes.”

Vriska stared at her for a moment. “Okay, _anyway_. Can you just tell me what you brought me out here for now? Otherwise, I’m just gonna head right on back to my room.”

Something about her statement caused Kanaya to giggle as she shook her head and gazed curiously at Vriska. “Oh, you wouldn’t be able to head back even if you tried! But that’s beside the point. Feferi’s coming for a visit today, and I’ve heard that she’s bringing her Admiral along. You’re going to keep him entertained while she and I conduct… business.”

Wait, wait, _what_? “Uh, can’t you have one of your _other_ servants do that? Y’know, one that’s kinda _been here longer_? Shouldn’t I be starting out with like, menial tasks or some shit?”

With a tut of her tongue, Kanaya shook her head, her warm smile utterly condescending. “This is her check up--to make sure you got here in one whole piece and whatnot. Also. Everybody else has had to do this at some point in time. Because you are the newest member to the crew, you’ll have to be the one to do the Admiral’s bidding.”

Literally _ugh_. So she’s basically a wench meant to clean up whatever everybody else’s not willing to touch, then. That’s. That’s fucking great. Fantastic, really. The great Vriska Serket truly has been reduced to absolutely nothing. In a sign of resignation, Vriska let her shoulders droop, and Kanaya placed a palm to one. “Now, now. This will only be a couple hours, and then I’ll show you around the castle more, or something. Whatever you wish.”

“Don’t try to placate me. I’m just your stupid lapdog, you shouldn’t care what I--”

“But I do care, and that’s the difference. Anyway. Look sharp. Show any weakness and any respect the Admiral could ever have for you will go right out the window. And, believe me--you’re going to want his respect if you want him to treat you like an animate object.”

At that, the blue-eyed girl straightened her spine and set her shoulders, doing her best to look as tough as possible. Kanaya could only laugh as she watched the display, and began to step away, waving for Vriska to follow along. She led her to the docks, where the buoy bells clanged and the waves crashed against the castle’s high walls. Each step creaked the further out they got on the rotting wood, until Kanaya finally came to a stop near the end of the dock. It was there that they waited for the Empress’s arrival, and as her grand ship came into view, Kanaya hurriedly turned and began fixing Vriska’s clothes to ensure everything was alright.

The massive ship came to a halt alongside the dock, and menial servants on deck were like scrambling ants as they set about preparing for the Empress to get off. A rope ladder was extended down the side, and after being told to do so, Vriska tied its ends through a couple of holes in the wood. When she turned back to glance at Kanaya, it was the first moment she realized that she actually looked nervous, as the Queen fidgeted with the short locks of her jet-black hair and toyed with the ends of the strings holding up the cloak around her shoulders. 

And then - the Empress came into view.

God _damn_.

See, Vriska had always known that the Empress was “gifted with beauty from the Gods” and all that hoopla they tell you as a fucking wriggler--but she had always been one to challenge those ideals, and thus had overall convinced herself the Empress was probably ugly as all hell. Good lord was she wrong. She was so desperately, desperately _wrong_.

The effervescent icon of beauty came gracefully down the rope ladder (seriously, what the fuck, she was practically floating down the damn thing), a wicked grin plastered on her lips as she settled her gaze on Kanaya. That’s when the strangest thing happened--her high heels clopped against the dock, and the Empress paused for a single second before shooting Kanaya the _dirtiest_ sneer and oh Gods was she going to be culled--

“So, Kanaya, see you got your little slave. That’s good! I’m so happy for you,” she quipped, and at this point Vriska just about lost any understanding of the situation whatsoever. The Empress turned to her, and must’ve caught the look of absolute befuddlement on her expression because she _giggled_ and covered up her little smile with a palm. “Oh, look at you! She’s got you all prettied up already, and--what’s this?”

Fefer-- _the Empress_ strode up before Vriska, and the girl froze, expecting to be tossed in the ocean at any moment. Yet, instead, the Empress simply brushed her fingers against the edges of the rose in her hair, a slight _hmph_ falling out just beneath her breath. “Oh, come _on_ , Kanaya, she’s far below someone like you and I--do you just claim every glubbin’ woman that steps onto your little island? Jeez!”

Something like abject horror sat in those jade eyes, and she huffed at the Empress, rushing up and batting her hand away from Vriska. “You say that as if you truly believe we’re equals,” she mumbled, gaze icing over as she regarded Feferi--fuck, the Empress, “but you know for a fact we aren’t and so I’d really rather you’d stop acting as such. Also. No. I just thought the rose looked nice on her, that’s all.”

The Empress let out a very literal _tee-hee_ at that, which Vriska found honestly a little terrifying because she’d never quite heard such a perfected, manufactured laugh before. Each second she stood before Her Imperious Benevolence, fear creeped a little bit more into her, rippling across her nervous system and sending jitters through her bones. A certain aura radiated off her, a sinister malevolence wrapping around her, as if it was watching and waiting for the just right moment to strike. It was then Vriska decided that she most definitely didn’t want to be around when that moment hit. Her Benevolence then clapped a palm to Vriska’s shoulder, still giggling like a bubbly little child. “But we ARE equals, Kanaya! Why, even this little thief and I are equals--or we would be, if she didn’t commit such DASTARDLY deeds and got herself called an _anemone_ of the state!”

Finally, _finally_ , the Empress stepped away from Vriska, instead approaching Kanaya and resting an arm upon her shoulder. “So, show me inside?”

With a slight nod, Kanaya took a step out from under her arm, and then began to lead her up the dock - and Vriska followed along as well, until Kanaya shook a finger at her and pointed back at the ship.

Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding with her. The _Admiral_.

The great buffoon was currently clambering down the rope ladder, trying desperately to hold on while carrying trunk upon trunk down the whole way. The load landed on the rickety docks with a loud _thump_ , and Vriska practically snorted at him as he followed in suit. Thankfully, the idiot hadn’t heard her, far too busy with trying to pick himself up and dust himself off, snarling at all the trunks around him. The Admiral’s blues were pressed and decorated heavily, and for a moment, a drifting thought in Vriska’s mind almost convinced her that he actually might’ve been somebody to respect and admire.

And then he almost kicked a trunk into the ocean in his sheer frustration and proceeded to nearly trip and fall into the sea himself.

Right, yeah, no, he’s just an idiot. No respect deserved there.

“Hey, girl! Are ya’ gonna come help with the trunks’r not?”

With a slight huff, Vriska acquiesced, taking her time in making her way over to the disarray. The Admiral was currently in battle with a rogue trunk that refused to close; with a bit of the girl’s help (or, her shoving him aside and forcing it closed) he came out victorious and gave her a huff that Vriska supposed was his way of saying _hey, thanks_. Soon she was trudging along behind him, most of the luggage in hand as he carried the last two pieces, and they were back off those creaky docks and inside the ancient stone walls of Kanaya’s castle.

\--

 

As it turned out, the Admiral was _terribly, terribly_ hungry. But, he didn’t want any of that “landdweller crap” as he so put it--no, the Admiral would only dine on the finest seafood the castle had to offer. However, the workers had never really bothered to go about fishing, for he usually just ate what they gave him; thus, after helping him carry all his trunks to the extravagant room he and the Empress were to share, Vriska soon found herself back out on the docks with a fishing rod in hand.

The worst part of the whole situation, aside from the fact that it was dreadfully chilly and the Admiral had decided to tag along on this little fishing trip, was the fact that he wouldn’t _shut up_.

“Now, girl, ya’ gotta make sure ya’ get the _really_ colorful seabeasts--the more vibrant the blood, the better the taste. I dunno about you, but I never settle fer just the normal seabeasts they offer up at those damn little ‘quaint’ restaurants--they’re too goddamn salty, I tell you what.”

“Really now.”

“Yes, really. Feferi thinks they’re all just fine and dandy, but I know her. She’s _got_ to be lyin’, there’s no way anybody of her status would even think to tolerate such _disgustin’_ food. Which is why I only take ‘er out to the _real_ fancy restaurants, y’know, the ones where you need at least a two month reservation to even get considered to be put on their reservation list. Y’ ever been to one of those?”

“No.”

“Hm, yeah, yer too much of a street rat to ever go to one. I don’t think they’d ever even consider lettin’ yer kind in, y’know. Oh man, you guys don’t get the news here, right? That little blind girl that was yer accomplice--they bumped up her execution day. It’ll be nice having her out of the way--”

And then Vriska promptly smacked him with the fishing rod. The girl snarled at the Admiral, nothing but primal hatred burning bright in those cerulean eyes. “ _Listen. To me_.You do not talk bad about Terezi in front of me, okay? Yeah, you know what, we had a giant falling out and that’s how we got caught, blah blah blah, _but she was my sister and you do not get to talk ill of her_.”

For a short moment, the man actually seemed to be afraid of her, violet eyes scanning over her expression, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he gulped. But as soon as the fear had washed over his face, it was gone, replaced with ire for the blue blood standing before him. His fingers wrapped tight around the front of her cloak, tugging her up close to his face, those violet eyes burning black as he examined her. “Y’see, this is why I always tell Feferi that we should get _rid_ of those damn landdwellers. Ain’t nothin’ but trouble. They think they can push me around--well, let me tell you, _girl_ , y’can’t. I will have you wiped off the face of the planet with a single shot from my Ahab’s Crosshairs. Got that? _You will be nothing but dust_.”

That was about when Vriska swore she’d never attempt to ever befriend a seadweller. “Yeah, whatever, got it--just, listen, I have all your stupid fish. Can we go now?”

With a snarl, he eyed the small box beside her, pondering for a moment whether or not to make her continue just to spite her--but, as his belly grumbled, he released her, turning away and heading back up the docks. “Send it all up to the kitchens. Make sure yer grubby paws never even touch the fish--and I’ll know, I will. So _make sure_.”

Ugh. How could the Empress ever want to get involved with such a man? He was not just an idiot, but apparently, a raging asshole too. Great. So this was who she had to service.  
No wonder nobody else wanted the job.

Picking up one of the fish from the box and dragging her tongue across it, a smug smirk rested on her lips as she set the fish back into it and lifted the box up and into her arms. Oh, she _hoped_ he’d taste that later.

\--

In all her years of knowing her, Kanaya hadn’t quite ever seen her in such a frazzled state before.

“ _And they think they can take me down_! It’s because I’m too nice, isn’t it, Kanaya? I’m too nice of an Empress. Oh, I really wish I could be tougher and clam down on them all, I really do.”

She was fishing for compliments; Kanaya had gone through this process one too many times to not recognize it. The biggest difference now was the fact that the lengths Feferi was going to to get the compliments were quite… astounding. “It’s too bad, really, Feferi; I don’t think you’ve a mean bone in your body. Perhaps that’s why you’re not so good in--”

“ _Anyway_ , Kanaya. I’m really getting hungry, you know. I could use a bite to eat!”

“Oh my, Feferi--”

“Empress. You always forget to call me that!”

“I would think the nature of our relationship would permit such a thing, would it not?”

“I _guess_. Still might want to be careful, though! If you’re ever off this forsaken island, you never _know_ who might hear you disrespecting me like that and make an attempt on your life!”

With a smirk, Kanaya stepped up to the Empress, running a singular claw gently up the length of her neck. “Now, Miss Empress, do you really think an attempt on my life would matter to me?”

Unsettled for just that moment, Feferi pushed her hand away, eyes slit at her. “No. I don’t think it would. And that worries me.”

“Worry all you want, my dear Empress. It’ll never make a single difference to me,” Kanaya murmured to her, leaning in and letting her breath run over her throat before turning on her heel and starting to saunter away. “Eveningmeal should be ready soon. Seeing as you were so hungry, I extend you an invitation to come join all us lowbloods at the table.”

\--

Vriska watched Kanaya with a wary eye as she took her place beside the blueblood at the table, only becoming ever the more cautious as the apparent Queen graced her with a small smile. Her confusion only grew as she observed the Empress making her way into the room with a scowl twisting her lips, anxiety bubbling up in her as she realized it was being directed at herself. Though she wasn’t one to usually be so meek, Vriska couldn’t help but sink down in her chair some as the Admiral’s piercing gaze decided to join in on making her so uncomfortable as well. What the hell was she doing here with all these people? Vriska wasn’t important. Perhaps in days past, when she was known as the Scourge of the Seas, it might’ve been more appropriate for her to join people of such high status; but now, as she was reduced to the Exile, she was nothing more than the dirt beneath their feet, and they still seemed so perfectly okay with her being there.

A silence kept over the table as the main course was set out before them all, and Vriska couldn’t help but glance around, completely unsettled, as the other three just seemed to ignore one another’s presence. It was around a good half hour in before the Admiral decided to break the silence.

“So, Kanaya, what is that girl to ya’, huh?”

Realizing he meant her, Vriska’s eyes widened slightly, and she redirected all of her attention to the fish bones scattered across her platter, poking them around with her fork. She could _feel_ those radiant jade eyes settling on her as she tried to pretend this whole situation didn’t seem completely off to her, and, after stealing a glance at Kanaya, did her best to pretend that slight grin wasn’t the most suspicious thing she’d ever seen. “She’s just a servant, that’s all. I’ve no clue what’d give you the idea that she’s something more to me.”

A scoff came from across the table; gaze immediately shooting over to it’s source, a slight frown twinged at the edge of Vriska’s lips as she caught sight of the Empress’s ever-present scowl. “Are you sure about that, Kanaya? I mean, she even had that flower in her hair this morning! I mean, really, it’s alright if you’ve got some kind of weird interest in her; it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen you try to court!”

_Court_? Is that what that was about this morning? _Shit_.

Looking over to Kanaya now, Vriska noted the jade dusting on her cheeks with some curiosity, a quiet brow quirked as she watched the Queen wave a palm dismissively at the Empress. “Nonsense, Feferi. Taking interest in such a troll would surely lead to the utmost of disasters.”

And with that statement, Vriska pushed up from her chair, shoving her plate towards the middle of the table as she began to head over to one of the chamber’s doors. “Thanks for the meal, Queeny, but I’m suuuuuuuuper tired. Helping out Mr. Jackass Admiral over there sure does drain a person! I’m heading back to my quarters.”

A plate crashed against the door as Vriska shut it behind herself, a slight grin playing on her lips as the shouting of an enraged Admiral came from inside the hall.

\--

Though part of the reason she had left the dining area was because she simply couldn’t handle being around those three anymore, Vriska truly was quite tuckered out; lying there on her bed, her boots haphazardly tossed off to the side and her cape covering her as a convenient blanket, her eyes threatened to fall shut as the girl began to give in to sleep.

She really wasn’t sure how long it had been since she’d made her dramatic exit, but it felt like it had been at least a good twenty minutes; with her luck, she’d be asleep before the three were even done with their meal, and wouldn’t have to deal with any of them until at least the next day.

Thus, slowly drifting off to sleep as she considered the merits of getting up and nabbing her actual blanket, Vriska nearly startled out of her bed as soon as she registered Kanaya’s voice coming from the doorway. “Oh, Vriska! I’m sorry--I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you alright?”

Hm. She actually seemed genuinely concerned--this only raised Vriska’s reservations about the other as she scooted up to the back headboard of her bed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. The hell do you want, huh?”

Though she did her best to keep up her irritated demeanor, she raised a brow as Kanaya’s shoulders drooped, a sigh escaping the Queen. “Listen, I--I’m sorry about my comment. I have to keep up an image in front of Feferi, though. I really do hope you’ll understand.”

Scoffing at her just as the Empress had, Vriska glanced away, clutching her cape to herself. “Yeah, whatever. I don’t really know what she is to you, but, you guys seem weird as fuck around each other and as long as you keep me out of it, we’ll be cool.”

A quiet laugh escaped Kanaya as she took a step or two into the room, hands clasped behind her back as she offered Vriska a slight nod. “Right. I’ll do my best to keep you out of it all, then.”

And with that, a silence dawned over the two, as Vriska fidgeted and toyed with the hem of her cape, and Kanaya flitted her gaze, perhaps somewhat anxiously, about the room. A few good minutes into it, and the jadeblood gestured vaguely at the blanket, glancing over to Vriska. “The blanket. Do you not like it? I could always get you another, if so.”

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s fine. I was just too lazy to get it, s’all.”

Nodding her head a fraction, Kanaya initially made a move like she was going to get it, before pausing and pursing her lips, seemingly unsure of what to do. “I can get it for you, if you wish.”

Tilting her head just a bit in quiet inquisitiveness about just what was making the Queen so oddly nervous, Vriska gave her a nod in return, watching as Kanaya promptly made her way over and delicately lifted the blanket up. Then, she hurried over to Vriska’s side, offering up the blanket to her, to which Vriska gently eased it from her grasp and smiled slightly in thanks. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Kanaya inquired, still quite seemingly apprehensive as she clasped her hands behind her back once more. At that, Vriska actually gave her question some thought, before shaking her head. “Nah. Although--you _can_ answer a question for me.”

Though she only seemed to grow ever the more tense, Kanaya raised her brows as if to say _go ahead and ask, then_. Taking the cue, Vriska hesitated momentarily, before speaking up. “What were the Admiral and Empress talking about with the whole flower thing?”

That was apparently the question that Kanaya had been dreading as she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh. “Feferi has a belief that I… put “claims” on my servants that I hold a flushed interest for. Really, I don’t; she’s only ever seen me put flowers in my servants’ hair once or twice, but the fact that I actually dated one of them only affirmed that belief, and now she taunts me about it incessantly. It’s quite obnoxious, really. But, I promise, it truly means nothing--I just thought the flower looked nice in your hair.”

_Oh_. Well. That definitely wasn’t the response she was expecting to get. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting, really; but it definitely, definitely wasn’t that. Glancing away, Vriska bit her lip just slightly, brows furrowed. “Huh. Well. Alright then. Uh--anyway, Queeny, I really am tired. I… gotta get some sleep, y’know. Night.”

As Vriska adjusted herself to lie down once more, she swore she caught sight of a just-barely-there pout as Kanaya bowed her head and began to make her way out of the room. “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Vriska. Good luck on working with the Admiral,” she tacked on with a slightly sarcastic smirk, before stepping out of the room.


End file.
